


nanscence

by pol_white



Series: White noise [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Historical References, Missing Scene, Personification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: Image1+Image2+Image3Audio
Series: White noise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652962





	nanscence

**Author's Note:**

> [Image1](https://clck.ru/MKE6j) \+ [Image2](https://clck.ru/MKE74) \+ [Image3](https://clck.ru/MKE7N)  
> [Audio](https://clck.ru/MKE4v)

**1858**

Это одна из тех историй, которые неким непостижимым образом начались не где-то, а в Лондоне. Может быть, в этом и нет ничего удивительного: город очень стар, и за время своего существования успел обрасти великим множеством тайн и мистических загадок, а как хорошо известно, подобное притягивается к подобному. А может быть, когда-то, когда мир был гораздо моложе, гуляющий по земле инкогнито Бог случайно обронил, да так и не нашёл в местном тумане маленькую частичку чуда.

Но чудеса не всегда бывают светлыми. Или добрыми. И именно это чудо должно было случиться, рано или поздно, здесь или там.

Мор любил этот город. Он неплохо разгулялся здесь в четырнадцатом и семнадцатом веках, но даже теперь, когда чумные эпидемии отступились от Европы и начали потихоньку, пока что не привлекая лишнего внимания, перебираться в Азию, ему было чем заняться. 

Некоторое время спустя один известный американец выскажется так: «Грязь — очень важный и глубокий элемент... Благодаря ему мы формируем наши города». Лондон девятнадцатого столетия можно было бы назвать живым воплощением этих слов. Он был сформирован из грязи в буквальном смысле слова. При слове «Лондон» его жителям и визитёрам в первую очередь представлялись не Тауэр и не Биг-Бен, а скорее общая неповторимая атмосфера. Сельские жители, которым довелось посетить столицу, уверяли, что город воняет похуже, чем конюшня.

Это была не совсем правда. Точнее, не вся правда. Если центральные улицы и впрямь могли похвастаться бесподобным ароматом, сравнимым с вонью нечищенных конюшен, то промышленные кварталы и городские трущобы буквально тонули в грязи. А эпицентром и олицетворением этой удручающей картины была Темза. В реку по водостокам текли помои и навоз с улиц, в неё сбрасывались отходы с фабрик. В реку сливались нечистоты из новомодных ватерклозетов, и туда же вываливались гниющие мясные отбросы с сотен городских скотобоен. Привычным было зрелище, когда к берегу прибивало раздутое до неузнаваемости и смердящее разложением тело очередного бедолаги, которому не повезло оступиться на мосту или на скользком подмытом берегу. Люди стенали, жалуясь на грязь и зловоние, но продолжали их преумножать.

О да, река, столь многократно воспетая поэтами, в те дни представляла собой мутную бурую жижу, в которой едва ли водилось что-то живое — за исключением, конечно, маленьких питомцев Мора. Холера и тиф не выкашивали людей тысячами, как та же чума, но всё же доставляли жителям немало бед и каждое лето неизменно увеличивали контингент и без того переполненных кладбищ. И Мор получал от этого истинное удовольствие.

Людям издревле было свойственно наделять человеческими чертами самые различные силы мироздания. Сейчас мало кто в них по-настоящему верит, и уж тем более никто не догадывается, что эти силы действительно бродят по земле, скрываясь под самыми разными личинами.

Когда в газетах стали появляться карикатуры с изображением Папаши Темзы, Мор хохотал до упаду. Он даже несколько раз принимал этот облик, подкарауливая на мостах запоздавших путников и ночных забулдыг и пугая их до потери пульса. Подчас в буквальном смысле.

Невозможно быть одновременно всюду... если, конечно, ты не древняя могущественная сущность, которая в то же время своего рода абстракция. Прогуливаясь мимо Вестминстерского дворца, Мор в то же время какой-то своей частью таился в водозаборной колонке на Брод-стрит, а другой частью ловил последний вздох девочки, умирающей от оспы где-то в индийской деревеньке; частицы его сущности были рассеяны по миру, и он был одновременно каждой из них.

Одна, например, плотно обосновалась в Темзе. Урча от удовольствия, она переваривала текущие в реку отходы в тошнотворную массу, в пищевой субстрат для мириадов невидимых глазу организмов. Она и сама росла как на дрожжах.

Это всё вонь, шептались в народе. Вонь виновата, подтверждали доктора, прописывая заболевшим бесполезные микстуры и благовония. И дабы уберечься от вони, люди закрывали лица тканью и ходили к реке только в прилив, когда вода скрывала сочащиеся нечистотами сточные трубы и гнилостный запах становился полегче. Они и подумать не могли, что беда кроется в самой воде.

Одна из популярнейших научных теорий современности гласит, что во времена оны жизнь вышла из воды на сушу и принялась стремительно развиваться. Кое-кто на самом верху совершенно точно знает, что это не более чем ещё одна шутка. И однако похожий эпизод в истории всё же имелся.

Но то, что вышло из мутных вод Темзы, имело примерно такое же отношение к жизни, как традиционный шотландский хаггис — к веганской кулинарии. Оно выглядело как человек и, возможно, даже имело соответствующую начинку, но человеком определённо не было. Оно не было ничем из великого сонма существ и явлений, известных на Земле прежде. И в то же время не было чем-то радикально новым. 

— Теория эволюции в действии, — пробормотало оно, немного опережая время. Оглядело себя и удовлетворённо улыбнулось. Оно выглядело так, как и должно было: очень обыденно и безобидно. И неприметно. 

Ему не нужно было лишнее внимание. Часто ли вы замечаете грязь под своими ногами? Вряд ли — пока не принесёте с ней в дом какую-нибудь неприятную хворь.

Оно, едва-едва появившееся на свет, было переполнено свойственными любой юности любопытством и энтузиазмом. Оно бродило по городу, рассматривая людей и заглядывая в окна, и с каждым вдохом познавало мир. 

Оно училось, пробуя на вкус новые слова и обретая в них себя.

_Сера_. Сердце знаменитого лондонского смога. Тяжёлая удушливая взвесь, окутавшая город и разъедающая лёгкие его жителей.  
 _Свинец_. Побелка на стенах тесных комнатушек и пудра на лицах модниц. Трубы, несущие людям отравленную воду. Огромные чаны для масла и молока. Опасная примесь в парадных оловянных сервизах. Сладкий привкус изысканных вин.  
 _Ртуть_. Обработка фетра, впоследствии подарившая миру образ Безумного Шляпника. Амальгама для зеркал и позолоты. Чудо из чудес — дагеротипные пластинки. И лекарство, как это ни забавно.  
 _Мышьяк_. Свечи и яркие детские игрушки. Модная изумрудная зелень платьев и обоев, источающих ядовитый газ в сырой лондонский воздух.  
 _Фосфор_ , «несущий свет». Конечно же, спички — и страдающие от разрушения костей и малокровия фабричные работники. Популярный пестицид, который порой пожирается домашней живностью, а затем с её мясом подаётся на стол.  
 _Сурьма_. Известное средство для красоты, а ещё — чудодейственная «вечная пилюля», награждающая людей кашлем, болями и язвами.  
 _Медь_. Купорос, придающий свежий вид солёным овощам и дешёвому хлебу.

Оно проникало во все сферы людского быта, обнаруживая себя в самых разных вещах, которые прежде не интересовали ни одну из воплотившихся в мире сущностей. Но все эти вещи объединяло одно: они были до скуки обыденны... и зачастую смертельно опасны. И все они, хоть и исходили изначально из природы, несли на себе отпечаток человека. 

Оно было создано человеком. И было полно решимости в полной мере одарить его своей благодарностью.

Конечно же, оно не собиралось ограничиваться одним лишь Лондоном: перед ним лежал огромный мир, полный невиданных доселе возможностей. И оно отбыло первым же кораблём, напоследок оставив городу, в котором родилось, чудесный памятный подарок.

Лето 1858 года вошло в историю Лондона как Великое Зловоние.


End file.
